Failed Plan (ENGLISH)
by jitan88
Summary: Leon ignored his safety, he protects Ada Wong from Derek C. Simmons. Ada have a confidence that Leon had the good fortune and he always managed escape from death. All goes according to plan, but an unexpected situations occur. What would happen if the plan leads into a FAILURE? *Spoiler RE6* one-shot, Review plz :)


**_Disclaimer : _**Derek C Simmons, Helena Harper, Leon S Kennedy & Ada Wong belongs to Capcom, I just own RE games, my computer and a keyboard xD.

Aeon belong to all of us, hahahaha.

**_Original Idea by : _**Red Apple790

**_Note & Warning : _**

- **SPOILER Resident Evil 6 **(Leon & Ada Campaign.)

- Rated : K+ / T

- For all Aeon fans.

- _one-shot_ story, **AR** (Alternative Reality), genre **Angst.**

- English is not my mother language, apologize if there was a mistaken words or error-grammar.

- I will wait for your comment and review, very glad to have 'fave' or 'follow' (yeah of course!).

Thank you~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FAILED PLAN**

.

.

The sound of explosions from the the elevator makes Ada Wong surprise, dismay, she immediately ran to see the state. From a distance she saw Leon with his partner managed to jump out of the elevator and survived from the fire explosion. Glance, she felt relieved, like the belief that she has acquired, that Leon was awarded a natural talent and a good luck in terms of survival, he always managed to escape death.

She also saw him, Derek C. Simmons.

"Oh well, no rest for the weary…" Ada preparing her weapons.

She was out of the room and began attacking Simmons, who already aware of her existence.

"ADA! _Welcome back_…"

"Back for more? You really a glutton of punishment," she said as she fired the shell casings to Simmons, without mercy. Ada was firing her gun again, as well as Simmons who attacked her with the mutated C-virus's body. Attacking each other, each other's way, accompanied by the sound of Simmons who calling this woman's name.

" You finally come back to me. You and I... We're destined to be together."

"You're mine!" he exclaimed.

Ada Wong is only focused on her efforts to destroy that monsters.

.

.

Due to the load and the fragile foundations of the building, the bridge where they fought, fell. Ada Wong swiftly jumped and firing her favourite- a grapple gun, she swing and climb to the floor above. Simmons go after her. Leon and Helena has now made it to the across bridge where Ada Wong collided with Simmons.

" OK. It's enough climbing. You're going down Simmons!" Leon said.

.

.

* * *

" Every inch of you belongs to me! You can't live without me, Ada!" Simmons yelled.

**Obsession**.

Obsessed to Ada Wong who has betrayed him, have changed him to be like this... to became a monsters.

Ada Wong take a crossbow.

" You're disguting. Let's get this straight- I'm not your little doll, Simmons." she was responding to Simmons, while her crossbow was directed to him, " In fact, the only thing I have in common with her is hatred, for you!"

Simmons obsession to Ada Wong has caused him to make a similar clone, named Carla Radames. Carla was the one who injected a C-virus into Simmons and it turn out like this. Leon and Helena finally come to attack, intending to destroy that monsters mutation. An unexpected attack from Simmons made Ada lost her balance and fell, while continuing to shoot someone - or a monster that is now hunting her. Leon shoot targets using a sniper, he want to assist Ada Wong. The shot perfectly distract Simmons's motion, and Ada uses the opportunity to rise and save her life.

She's aware there is help... From Leon.

.

" Appreciate the gesture, but I'm a big girl. I can handle this one alone, Leon…" she muttered without sounding by Leon. But indeed, she thanked him.

This time the bridge where Leon and Helena stands that exploded and collapsed, they were forced to jump and holding on long elevator cable again. Simmons immediately away from Ada, and pursuing two of them who is currently in a vulnerable state, they can be easy to get attack.

"C'mon Leon! CATCH UP!" Helena yelled to Leon.

"Huh, why I always get stuck with the bossy ones…"

Shaky cable makes Helena lost her grip, she fell but fortunately she was captured by her partner.

"Shit! Watch out!"

They began to climb again.

Simmons chasing them, he crawled out from under building with a full throttle. Now they put all the power to go up and find a safe place to stand..

.

_Went up – or die_.

.

" Ada, if you can hear me, shoot him -NOW!" Helena asked for a help.

Ada Wong heard from the transmission, she try to slow Simmons with sniper shots, thwarting the plans of monsters to kill them both. Helena had reached on the side of the building, found a safe place. She held out her hand, intending to help Leon up.

Simmons unexpectedly reverse his direction, he jump and hitting Ada Wong with his body. She bounced and knocked unconscious. Leon saw her, with no doubt he went through the side of the building and jump, go to where she was lying.

He must protect Ada.

"Helena, cover me!" he said as he ran toward Ada Wong.

He ignores the fact Helena calling his name.

.

.

* * *

Leon knelt, put Ada Wong's body in one his lap, while he still remains steady.

" Ada… Can you hear me? Don't let it end like this!"

He was anxious for this woman, while Simmons began approaching them.

" Get away from her, Leon! YOU'RE NOT HALF THE MAN SHE NEEDS!"

.

"ADA! Come with me, my love. We'll be together, forever!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Leon started firing at the mutated Derek, while Ada Wong was still unconscious.

.

" Come on, wake up! If you're really Ada, I know you can pull through this. We both can.…" he said once more.

Simmons attacked them, Leon uses his body to protect her, at the expense of himself. This time a bullet proof vest failed to protect him, Leon was seriously injured in the barrage attack of Simmons. He screamed in pain, without the slightest attempt to avoid or move his body, he can't let Ada get injured.

That's when - Ada Wong wake up.

They stared each other, and she saw Leon who was seriously injured.

" Shouldn't sleep on a job, Ada…" Leon tried to joke and hiding his pain.

.

.

* * *

Ada Wong was surprised to see the state of Leon, with his torn vest, battered and bloodied. She couldn't say anything, she reflexively pushed Leon and her own body to the side, avoiding sudden attack of Simmons. Leon groaned in pain, Ada Wong trying to give medical assistance but the wound condition was too severe.

"Why ... How can it be like this!?" Ada sounding a bit more frantic than usual.

Leon hold Ada's hands who is busy giving an emergency treatment, "Eliminate him first... that monsters, Ada. Hurry!"

Simmons saw Leon was severely injured and he intends to eliminate him first.

.

.

" Do you want to live, Kennedy?!" Simmons ran toward the helpless Leon and attacked him, " Then BEG! Beg for your life!"

Ada Wong successfully use her crossbow into Simmons body, thrust him. Simmons stopped in surprise, then Ada pushing him fell down. Simmons dropped with the debris of buildings, and one by one began to explode and burn. His screams slowly disappearing engulfed by flames.

Without pause, Ada immediately ran toward that man, Leon. She saw the wound was too severe, and she don't have any idea to get him out of here. Her grapple gun, it's impossible to lift her and Leon's weight. What are she going to do?

Leon... Just lay on the bridge with the wounds. Because he protect Ada Wong.

.

.

_**He has an extraordinary sense of luck**._

_._

Suddenly she remembered of her own thought, about nine years ago. Ada looked into the injured Leon, with the raging thoughts. Helena's voice calling his name came out of the transmission, but she ignored it. Ada Wong discard the transmission.

She was… Anxiously.

.

.

_However, I put my heart and soul into him as a "support role" for my own objective. _

_I intend to assist him to make sure he doesn't descend from the leading role._

.

.

What this means she made a mistake?

There is some feeling that controls Ada Wong's heart.

Her current feelings, felt regret... Is that coming because failure of a plan?

Or because of her feelings for this man... who never crossed- on Ada Wong's mind before?

She was pensive, anxious, worried, and scared.

Feelings that has been forgotten for a long time, now haunted her.

.

"Leon ... What should I do now... How?" Ada Wong muttered frantically, with Leon in her lap.

Perhaps this feeling, which is perceived by Leon when Ada was severely wounded in Racoon City fifteen years ago. Their first meeting, the fake death of Ada Wong that makes Leon hurt.

.

.

_But I don't bear unnecessary fear._

_._

"You... are more beautiful when smiling sarcastically, rather than... Crying like this," Leon tried to speak haltingly, in pain.

Ada are hardly aware of the liquid flowing from her eyes, she can't even remember since when she vowed to never cry again.

.

_That's because the road that Leon passes may be difficult, but it will not lead to failure._

_He's fought against many unreasonable fates._

_._

_._

This time the tears flow uncontrollably, without voice, without any expression. Ada stared to Leon wordlessly, Leon with his hands trying to wipe the tears that running down on her cheeks.

"Stop, Ada... Don't look at me... like my sight fifteen years ago," Leon grinned, "It looks painful."

Ada Wong hugged the man who started difficult to breathe on a regular basis, "I'm sorry, Leon. This is my fault, you're..."

.

.

_His good luck encourages me._

.

She was lost of words.

"You have to live, Leon! Please!"

.

_**I intend to assist him to make sure he doesn't descend from the leading role**._

_._

_._

Leon only managed a smile.

.

.

_Only I have a clear vision of his future._

_There is no shaking my confidence…_

_._

_It will not lead to failure._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**_It's all crap!_**

**_._**

"Please... Tell me how to makes you still alive," Ada Wong pleaded with a sense of emptiness.

Staring at the man in her arms.

Leon's trembling hand still trying to touch the face of a woman who means everything, for him.

"It's not like Ada Wong that I know... " Leon tried to talk her with shaky, breathlessly.

"You have to be tough, Ada."

Bleeding that he experienced more severe, irregular breathing started and his injuries looks so painful.

.

.

_Failed plan… _

_._

"It's my fault. ... I never think about this before. It was a failed plan. Leon, please hang on!"

Leon is still on her lap, quiet.

"I told you, we would both have... get through it," Leon's fingers touched her cheek.

"Apparently ... _Ukh_, we can't... Not all of them... End up in accordance... Plan."

"LEON! Don't talk!" Ada Wong started thinking another way to save Leon.

Leon prevented her, sign in vain.

Ada Wong once again just stare at him..

.

.

"I never... Regret... About my feelings to you, Ada." he said.

.

Leon tried to keep staring at Ada Wong...

Seeing her beautiful face, remembering every detail of her face.

Because this might be his last chance.

.

"I'm sorry... To disappoint... You."

Leon slowly closed his eyes.

.

.

**_There is no shaking my confidence… _**

_**It will not lead to failure**._

.

.

Leon's hand fell from her cheek, he didn't move anymore. There's no sound, no breathing. Leaving it all in silence.

Ada Wong...

Finding Leon wasn't breathing in her arms.

No matter how hard she cries, how hard she shook that man's body, or trying to call his name, he remained motionless, with a body full of wounds caused protect her.

.

Blank.

Ache.

Tightness.

It feels empty, darkness covers her mind.

.

.

She continued to hug him... He who no longer breathe or have a beating heart.

.

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

.

.

All silence ...

.

Silence.

Silent.

.

.

.

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_._

**Regret.**

.

.

Feeling torn, while his body getting cold, haunting her embrace.

.

.

.

_And there's no remedy for memory _

_Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_.  
_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_._

_.  
_

_But I wish I was dead._

.

.

.

.

**_Failed plan… _**

_._

_._

_.  
_

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Yaayyy calm down. If you experience this, there are two things going on. One, Capcom makes RE6's wrong scenario, or most likely on the big screen was written :

YOU ARE DEAD, CONTINUE? LOL xD

This is my first time to make AR story with genre angst...

The main idea of this story was request from **Red Apple790**, I've tried to make as one-shot story, hopefully the results didn't disappoint all of you, hoho. Oh and I also put some lyrics from Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey… I think that song really suits Ada Wong's feelings.

Thank you all readers, forgive all error grammar and another mistakes.

I will wait for your review :D

**-jitan88-**


End file.
